Hart of Mine
by PerfectlyGoodHeart
Summary: This is my first Hart of Dixie fanfic and I hope you all will like it. It's simply based off the Hunter Hayes song "I Want Crazy" and it's set about 2 months after the season 2 finale. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of it's characters. This story takes place after the Season 2 Finale. I hope you enjoy! **_

**Wade's POV**

_'I'm booking myself a one way _flight. _I've got to see the color in you eyes...'_ The new Hunter Hayes song had played four times with in the last 2 & 1/2 hours. it had to have been a sign. That's how I saw it.

I hustled back to the office adn checked online for the soonst flight out of Mobile. I had to see her. The earliest flight was six hours away. I booked myself that one way ticket and told Wanda to cover the bar for the time being while I was gone. I had to pack and get myself to the airport. I couldn't wait.

I sped home and zoomed right past the sheriff when pulling into the driveway.

"Slow down Wade!" he called out his window.

"Sorry Sherriff! I've got a flight to catch!"

I slammed my door behind me and starting throwing clothes into my suitcase. I made sure I threw some of my nicer clothes in to. This got me thinking about how I was going to find her when I got there and what I was going to say when I finally found her. I know she said she was going to take the summer off by staying in New York and that we would see each other in 3 months but 3 months is a long time and I just had to see her.

I finally got the Mobile about an hour before take off. I got through security in a flash and it was time to board. Sitting in my seat i was getting anxious. Only mere hours stood between me and New York City. Which also meant Zoe and me.

The flight had made me nervous. i just wanted to see her. She was going to be so surprised.

Once I landed I collected my bags and called a cab to take me to Zoe's mom's where she's been staying. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened the door. I just hoped it would be a happy face.

The cab pulled up to the apartment building shortly and I hopped out with my luggage and trudged up to the door. I knocked and I heard a click as it opened quickly.

"Wade?"

**Zoe's POV**

Zoe laid her head back against her plane seat. She couldn't take it anymore, this summer away was a bad idea and it wasn't giving her the clarity that she had needed. Wade was all the clarity she needed. She loved him and with the time she spent away she thought a lot about what happened. She took that time to forgive him and wallow away in self pity about how much she missed him.

"Finally" Zoe groaned as the plane touched asphalt. "I'm home."

Zoe rose from her seat and let out a big stretch. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and switched it back to normal mode. Her phone showed 3 missed calls from her mother. She shook her head. Her mother being a frequent flyer herself should know that she wouldn't receive calls on an airplane. It had to either been her being worried or it was an emergency.

"Mom?" Zoe questioned into the speaker as her mother picked up her phone. "I've landed. I'm fine."

"Zoe, it's not that. There is someone here in New York to see you. Hang on."

"Doc?" Wade asked into the phone.

"Wade? What are you doing in New York? I came home, to see you. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"I'm on the next flight home. Stay put."

The phone beeped before I could say goodbye. I sat there in the airport and waited. I knew it would be hours before his flight landed but I couldn't move. I needed to see him. I never got to tell him that I loved him. It needed to be in person.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its wonderful characters. I'm not sure where this story is going yet. So bare with me when it comes to updates. I will try to update often. Please Read and Review! I would love to hear some feedback.**_

**Wade's POV**

I stretched my back and arms as I stood up from my seat. My flight had finally landed and I was so happy to be home. Home wasn't just Bluebell anymore. It was Zoe. Zoe was my home and I couldn't wait to see her. As soon as I got off my plane I headed to baggage claim. There was where I found Zoe asleep on one of the couches by the luggage belts.

She looked so peaceful that it almost broke my heart to wake her. "Zoe" I whispered as I stroked her shoulders. "It's time to wake up Doc."

"Mmmmm" she mumbled as she transfered to her 'half awake' state of mind. "Wade?"

"Hey Doc. Let's get you home"

I helped her up and we grabbed all our luggage. As we left the airport she slipped her hand into mine. It wasn't until then that I realized how much I missed how that felt. To hold her hand, it was perfect. Her hand so much smaller than mine but it still fit perfectly. It always would.

The car ride home was silent. Not awkward but silent. I wanted to say something but I didn't know where to start. There was so much I wanted to tell her.

"How was your flight?" she finally asked.

"Rough. I just wanted to get here. I was anxious. I was ready to be home." I waited for her to say something else. But her words never came. "How about yours?" I asked.

"Same" she answered shortly. "I was ready to come back."

As we pulled into the plantation we saw Burt Reynolds wandering and Lavon sitting on his porch. I felt the need to stop. This silence was killing me.

"Hey Lavon! Look who's back!" I called as I hopped out of the car and rushed to Zoe's door.

"Big Z! I thought you weren't coming back for another month or so!"

"I needed to come home. I left some things behind and I couldn't stay away."

I just listened to the two friend talk intently. Zoe looked exhausted but beautiful all the same. Her and I still hadn't addressed my spontaneous trip to New York. I also still hadn't figured out how I would explain it to her when that time came.

"Good night Lavon. We'll see you in the morning" Zoe said bringing their conversation to an end.

"G'night Z see you in the morning."

Zoe followed me back to the car and shortly we were in her driveway.

"Good night Wade" she said as she opened her door.

"Good night Zoe."

We could talk in the morning. She looked exhausted and I could tell she really wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart talk, not just with me but with anyone.

**Zoe's POV**

I was hoping he would say something, anything before I got out of the car but his voice never sounded. I was too tired to talk anyways. I would confront him about his New York adventure in the morning. Now it was time to sleep.

I awoke to the sun beating on my face and there was a slight smell of roses near by. I opened my eyes and found a vase filled with a dozen roses (I counted).

"Morning Doc!" Wade said as he emerged from my front doorway.

"Good morning to you too Wade." I was confused.

"Let's go get some breakfast and then we can talk, okay?"

"Sure" was all I could muster to say.

Wade held my hand all the way to Lavon's. All I wanted was to talk to him. I wasn't hungry and I probably wouldn't be until I figured out what was going on between the two of us. What did I want us to be? Was I ready to be with him again? I don't think I even knew the answer to that yet. I would decide after he explained himself.

Wade forced me to eat an entire plate of scrambled eggs as he scarfed down his bowl of cereal. That man was always eating cereal.

"Alright Doc, let's go. I've got a surprise for ya!"

"Wade? What the hell is going on? Where are we going?" I hadn't realized it but I was giggling. It was the first time I'd giggled in a while. Since before I left for New York even. I missed it.

"Just be patient Doc. You wrecked my first surprise for you so I had to come up with something else."

I let Wade pull me in all different direction until he finally stopped in front of a small fishing boat. I never really was much of a fishing woman but I would go anywhere with this man if it was what he wanted. My heart was beating slowly for how fast he was dragging me behind him to reach our mystery destination.

"We're going to go out and have some fun on the water today Doc."

I nodded my head with a small smile on my face. I was ready for whatever he had in store for me today.

Wade threw me into the lake more than once through out the day but he was just as soaked as I was. about 3 hours had passed before I finally brought up the issue between us.

"So, are you ever going to tell why you all of a sudden showed up on my mother's doorstep in New York?"

"I knew that question was coming. I just wanted to see you Zoe. I missed you and I hated that you were so far away. All I wanted was to hold your hand and kiss you. Which I haven't had the chance to do yet. I didn't wanna push things if it was going to make you uncomfortable. The only hit you've really given me since I met up with you in the airport was when you grabbed my hand on our way out. I don't know what this is but I've really missed you. You know how I feel about you. I missed you so much while you were away. I just couldn't stay away. I had to come see you."

"I missed you too Wade."

"It was the new Hunter Hayes song I Want Crazy that made me do it. They played it a ton of times just that morning and I took it as a sign. I felt like it described us and I really wanted to see you."

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sentimental Wade Kinsella. I've missed him" I said as I leaned forward and gave Wade a short kiss.

"Well I've missed this." Wade cupped both sides of my face in my hand and kissed me like he's never kissed me before.

_I really missed this too_ I thought to myself. More than anyone could probably ever understand.

"Well I should get you back so we can get some lunch in ya. Plus I really should go check on the Rammer Jammer."

"I wanna come with you."

We docked the boat and headed back to Wade's car. I was so excited to be home and I was excited to see everybody at the Rammer Jammer but I was still confused. Obviously I knew how Wade felt about me but I hadn't had the chance to tell him how I felt. I wanted him to tell me he loved me again. I wanted to be able to say it back and I wanted us to be together.

"You ready for this Doc?" Wade asked as he pulled up to the Rammer Jammer.

"You bet I am." I gave him my 'million watt smile' and emerged from the car.

We walked in side by side but Wade wouldn't hold my hand, no matter how many times I bumped his arm to tell him to. I felt like I was in middle school again. It was awkward because we hadn't talked about the option of an "us" again yet. But we would get there. I knew we would.

**A/N: Like I said, I'm not really sure what all I want to happen in this story yet but I'm hoping for some insight from you readers! I hope you all have enjoyed the chapters so far. Thanks to those of you who followed and reviewed the first chapter. Please Read and Review! Even add me to your follows or favorites! All feedback is appreciated. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I want to thank all of you lovely readers who have added my story to your follows and favorites! You all are wonderful! Also, thank you to all who have reviewed thus far! Your support is very much appreciated. So, this chapter is going to be a chapter that kind of reveals where I think I might take this story But i'm not sure. I'm making this up as I go so please bare with me! :) It's based off minimal background knowledge of Wade and off of the song See You Tonight by Scotty McCreery. Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**Wade's POV**

When we had lunch at the Rammer Jammer two days earlier the entire town had already started talking about us. What we were, what we were doing together, why we were having lunch together. I got real irritated real fast but I put up with it because I saw the joy it brought to Zoe's face to see the town care so much about their Yankee doctor. We had heard the song from the jukebox that afternoon and talked quietly over it about our day on the water together. These were just the start of our new memories together.

We talked about how cruel it had been for me to toss her in the lake like I did and how it was cruel of her to pull me in with her. It was a joke of course. We were laughing and talking like the past never had any effect on us, like nothing had ever happened to tear us apart. It was like we were still together. Like I had never made that stupid mistake. I stopped my thoughts there. Today was about enjoying Zoe's company, not dwelling on the past. I was there to entertain her, not think about all the good things we had in the past. It was time for the future.

"We should get back to the plantation. Lavon is probably wondering where we are" I said politely bringing our lunch to a close.

"You're right. I know Lavon wants to catch up with me some more. It would be horrible of me to deprive my friend of such matters" Zoe giggled.

"What's so funny Doc?"

"Nothing, I'm laughing at myself."

"Well then" I laughed to myself.

"I just can't believe I made a phrase like that."

"You never were one to talk like that. I thought the south had started to rub off on ya before ya left but it looks like New Yorkers got back into your head there Doc."

"You're probably right" she laughed. "Let's go home" I smiled and obliged to her wishes.

On our way out, she grabbed my hand again. That would really get the town rumor mill started. I couldn't help but grin. I hoped that someday soon that the rumors that would come about because of our little lunch date, would become my reality. If they did, I would never let myself hurt Zoe again, ever.

When we reached the plantation, we found Lavon's study window was lit.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother him. He's probably got important mayoral business to attend to. At least that's the excuse he always gives me when I'm looking for somebody to talk to."

"Zoe, Lavon missed you! He wants nothing more than to drop whatever he's doing so he can catch up with you. I'll see you later. I gotta get back to the Rammer Jammer. Gotta close up the place tonight."

"Alright. And Wade?" she asked right before I shifted the car back into reverse.

"Yeah Doc?"

"Thanks for today."

"You're welcome. Anytime." I smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

It had been two days since Zoe and I had that talk. We never really got to the bottom of what exactly what was going on between us or what could be going on between us. I had a plan. All I needed was my guitar. It was time to use my musical gift. Plus, when it was Battle of the Bands time, Zoe loved the musician me. Well, except for the cheating part. That was my fault. That was something else we should probably talk about. I was dreading that conversation. What if she really didn't want to give me another shot? Give us another shot? I had to try. I had to show her the man she made me out to be. She made me better and she deserved the best. I finally felt like that's what I could be for her.

I drove on over to the carriage house and tapped on her door with my guitar strapped acrossed my chest.

"Wade? What are you doing here? It's getting late."

"There's something I need to say Zoe. But this is the only way I know how."

I began to strum the cords to Scotty McCreery's newest single, "See You Tonight". Zoe stood there speechless. When I reached the chorus I began to choke back tears. The song had come to mean alot to me after I heard it the first time. I felt like it described how I felt then and there. Maybe if I sang it to her, she would understand. I needed her to understand how she made me feel.

_So I'm comin' over, I hope that's alright. Listen for me pullin' into your drive. Look out your window and see my lights. Baby, girl I gotta see you tonight. The way the breeze is blowin', blowin'. It's got me wishin' I was holdin', holdin' onto you so tight under that porch light. Girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight._

"I love you Zoe, and I want us to be able to be together" I swung my guitar behind my back and cupped her face in my hands. Just like I did on the lake that day. I kissed her. It felt so good to feel her lips against mine. She was kissing me back and I didn't want the moment to end.

"Wade?" she said as she slowly pulled away from our kiss. "I need to get some sleep."

I simply nodded and retreated to my vehicle. "Good night Zoe" I called without looking back. Before I knew it I was opening my car door. I felt her hand on my fore arm then.

"Wade," she began. "I love you too."

**Zoe's POV**

I waited a good amount of time for Wade to say or do something, anything. Just something to tell me that he heard what I had just said. After about 5 minutes of him standing there I decided to snap him out of it. I kissed him again. I pulled at the collar of his shirt and really kissed him. That had to have done something because he grabbed my lower back and pulled me closer to him. Our kisses became more intense as minutes quickly passed. Things began to escalate quickly but something snapped Wade out of it.

"Zoe" he breathed.

"Wade" I stated.

"I wanna do this right this time. I don't wanna rush things. I don't wanna screw this up. I love you and as much as I wanna be with you this way right now, I can't. We need to work things through and figure this all out. We need to talk about things. Like what happened before you left for New York and what happened while you were in New York."

"Were you with someone?"

"No! God no! I never could be. I missed you too much. I mean what was going on in my head while you were gone."

"Ok" I sighed. "Let's go inside and let's talk."

_It's going to be a long night_. That was the last thought I had before everything was laid out in the open.


End file.
